


Running to a Standstill

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Felching, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, grantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom drags Grant out for a run, some self-loving hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to a Standstill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/gifts).



> Written for Day 6 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Frot". 
> 
> Also for my friend @fastestcatalive, who asked for Grantom, Running (with a little something else). The tags are not complete because there's a little surprise at the end, nothing bad but just something I didn't want to give away.

"Wanna go for a run?" Tom, dressed in a sloppy combination of well-worn athleticware, popped out of his trailer, and as always, way too perky.

Grant, on the other hand, was relaxing in front of his trailer. He had a rare three hour break between calls today. "If I say no, will you let me be?"

"Of course not. It's a beautiful day, come on – let's stretch those gorgeous legs of yours."

Grant didn't even blink at the outrageous compliment. That was pure Tom Cavanagh, an unstoppable force of nature. "Okay, okay. Let me change."

November in Vancouver was generally wet and mild, but today was an exception. There was a brisk wind and bright blue skies - good running weather. He changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, taking a sweatshirt for good measure and went back outside. 

Tom was stretching and Grant couldn't help but admire the man. Over fifty and he was built better than guys half his age. "You ready?"

"I am, but you're not. Stretch, Gustin."

Tom, being Tom, had his hands all over him, pulling him into vaguely obscene positions. "No, not like that! Do you want to cramp?"

Finally, Tom gave him a slap on the ass and they hit the road. He always considered himself fit, but his co-star was a machine. He knew the statistics – New York City marathons, endurance runs, triathlons, plus basketball and hockey. He occasionally wondered when Tom had the time to act.

They were on the road for about fifteen minutes when Tom asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He wasn't at all breathless, but he'd never mastered the art of talking and running at the same time.

"Feel like hitting the trail?" Tom pointed to a sign denoting the entrance to one of Vancouver's many nature trails.

"Sure." They veered off the road and within a few minutes found themselves in the middle of a rain forest.

When they were on the road, they had room to run side-by-side, but the trail through the woods was narrow and Tom was a step behind him, the pace almost a little too easy. 

Grant laughed to himself, this felt so weirdly familiar.

"What's so funny?"

He looked over his shoulder, Tom was loping along like a wolf on the hunt and Grant couldn't help himself. "Come on, Reverse-Flash, come catch me!"

He picked up speed as he heard Tom cackle behind him. "You think you're faster than I am? Never."

Of course he wasn't, but he could try. And he could - and likely would fail. Tom was literally on his heels, pulling at his shirt and letting him go, fucking teasing him. The only way he was going to win – or perhaps escape – was to do the unexpected.

Grant jumped to the left and landed in a pile of wet ferns and pine needles. His feet slid out from under him and and ended up on his ass. But it was worth it to see Tom run past him, skid to a halt and look utterly confused.

"Over here." He waved.

"What the hell?" Tom picked his way through the greenery. "You decided to take a nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Nope, just thought I'd get the best of you."

"No one gets the best of the Reverse Flash - you should know it by now." Tom stood there, hands on his hips, doing his best villain pose.

Grant held out his hand. "Help me up."

"Nope." 

"What?"

Tom dropped to his knees. "Why should I help you, now that I've got you right where I want you." There was that look in Tom's eyes, the one that always spelled trouble.

"Now? Here?" Grant took a deep breath.

"Why not?"

"Umm …" Truthfully, he couldn't think of a single reason. He slid his hand into his running shorts. Tom did the same.

"You know, for the record, this is really weird." Weird though it might be, it didn't stop him from massaging his cock.

"Do you feel guilty?" Tom had a hand down his shorts, doing the same thing.

"No - just kind of dirty." 

"Call it a bonding exercise."

"Is this something you do with all your castmates?"

"Only the pretty ones." Tom licked his lips. "Can I see?"

Grant gave the request some thought. The ferns weren't particularly comfortable. "Come on, help me up." He pulled his hand free and held it out. 

Tom smirked and took it with the hand that had busy in his own shorts. He not only helped him up, but used the momentum to pull him close. "I think I want something more than a little mutual wanking."

Grant knew what Tom wanted, and to be honest, he wanted it, too and let him maneuver both of them up against an ancient redwood. "You okay?" Tom was no longer playing the lighthearted jokester.

He wriggled a bit, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Here, let me." Tom changed their position, his back resting against the tree and then he pulled Grant against him, back to front, like a pair of spoons.

It was nice that they were close to the same height, Tom's cock nestled in the cleft of his ass, Tom's chin rested on his shoulder. 

"This is perfect. Now, let's get this party started."

Grant pushed his shorts down, just a little bit, and pulled out his half-hard cock. His palm was dry and he spat in it before getting back to the business of pleasuring himself.

Tom's hands drifted over his torso, teasing his nipples, toying with his abs, fucking in and out of his belly button. Grant closed his eyes and opened his senses, overwhelming the deep green scent of forest was the musk from the man behind him. He could feel his heartbeat through his cock and Tom's as it rubbed lewdly against his ass. Tom toyed with him like an expert and it felt like his own hands were irrelevant.

Tom whispered in his ear, "So beautiful, so perverted. You like it, don't you? You like being my dirty boy."

Grant frotted against Tom's hard, insistent dick, wishing he had the courage to tell this crazy bastard what he wanted. But he suspected that Tom knew.

It was, however, a line that neither of them were willing to cross.

Tom's hands migrated north and were pulling at his nipples, tugging them almost to the point of agony. The pain was delicious and the obscenities Tom poured into his ear were even more arousing. 

"Are you going to come for me, are you going shoot your wad and let me eat it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let me come all over your ass?"

"Yes, oh god, yes."

Tom worked a hand between them, tugging down his own shorts before pushing Grant's to mid-thigh, then resettling his naked cock between his buttocks. "Come for me, come for me."

Grant panted and whined his pleasure and when Tom whispered, "Good boy, you're such a good boy, Grant," he came all over his fist. 

Tom held him up and took his own pleasure, frotting against him until he spilled.

Grant knew his was a sticky mess and getting back to the set was going to be unpleasant, but all he could think about now was feeding his come to Tom, who was licking his fingers like he imagined he'd lick his cock.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carlos sighed with pleasure, his body falling into satiation.

He knew it was wrong to jerk off to thoughts of his castmates, his _friends_ , but who was it hurting? It wasn't like he'd ever tell either of them them about the favorite entry in his spankbank, or that he'd happened to be taking a long walk through the forest on a certain November afternoon.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
